


Fire

by The_Weird_One_Won



Series: AUs for OCs [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Deep thought, Gen, Oneshot, Reflection, ruin, sad past, thinking about past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_One_Won/pseuds/The_Weird_One_Won
Summary: Partim reflects her new life.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A bellringer I wrote for English that was inspired by one of my OC's. Just a little AU oneshot that will never actually take place, I just thought it would be fun to post between chapters. Eventually, I plan to be writing about this OC and more in some little side fics related to Hivewsap, but for now, this is the only complete one. Don't forget that my Tumblr is a thing that exists! https://the-weird-one-won.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy!

The fire crackled and popped, sending up a light cloud of smoke into the starry sky. The trees seemed to breathe with the wind, as if guiding it toward the small wreath of flames in order to blow it out so they could return to their evening of peace, but Partim guarded it with her body, clinging to its light and warmth like a lifeline. She was alone here, tired and scared, unsure of her future. Her home had been raided by marauders, her lusus killed, and she had been chased from the only home she had ever known with barely the clothes on her back.

So, here she sat, her arms holding her knees to her chest as she stared numbly into the crimson fire. It seemed so fragile, so weak in the wind that blew between the towering trees that surrounded it, but she knew that it was more than that. She saw the destruction that it had caused her home when she glanced over her shoulder as she ran into the forest, ducking between branches and spiderwebs in her haste to flee her pursuers. 

Partim chuckled ruefully to herself then, amused that she now sought comfort in the thing that had destroyed her life. She cursed its beauty for it brought pain and suffering, but she didn’t allow the breeze to snuff it out. Instead, she fed it another stick and watched quietly as the flames devoured it like a million hungry mouths that could never be satiated.

She was now alone, yes, but she was also free from the life she would have been forced into, working for the upper classes as a glorified slave, most of which would have been happy to kill her anyway, or risking her life in what one would consider a “normal” job. Either way, she would never have been safe amongst the others; it was just too socially acceptable to kill rustbloods like her. Perhaps now she would join the rebellion, seeing as she no longer had any home or lusus to lose were she to be captured, and finally bring the long-overdue change this world so desperately needed.

Partim turned her face to the stars, closing her eyes and mourning her past, but no tears wetted her cheeks. True, she was cull bait now, but if her lusus had taught her anything, it was that she was a survivor. The fire crackled and popped, sending up a light cloud of smoke into the starry sky.


End file.
